Earths Revenge
by Tawny Haired Wild Flower
Summary: Two siblings travel across Hoenn to stop an evil mastermind,facing many challenges on the way. Join Aiyanna and Damien Cruise,as they meet new and old friends,battle enemys,and maybe find their soul mates..? So grab some popcorn,take a seat,and enjoy the show!


A young man with inky black hair tied back with a black bandana and blood red eyes was sitting on a log. Infront of him sat a fire with a pot overtop of it. He seamed to be making some sort of soup. The sky was a dark black,and the moon was full. He glanced to the side,to see his shiny Umbreon,Shade,standing guard outside of a small blue tent. He dipped a spoon in the soup and nodded. He looked over at Shade

"Shade,wake up Aiyanna. Dinners ready" The Moonlight Pokémon nodded,slipping into the tent. A few minutes later,Shade came out,followed by a girl with extremely long dark gold hair that reached her calfs and curled at the end and pale skin stumbled out,wearing a simple pair purple shorts and a loose white tshirt and bunny slippers. She yawned,opening her eyes,revealing a pair of bright cornflower blue eyes,framed by long lashes. She walked over and plopped herself down next to yawned

"How much longer to Petalburg Damien?" She asked,grabbing a bowl and filling it with soup. Damien pulled out his Xtransceiver,looking at the map

"I'd say about a day more,then we should be there" The golded haired girl whined,slumping against her brother. He rolled his eyes at his little sisters behavior

"it feels like we've been on the road for WEEKS! Cant we sleep in the pokemon center next time? PLease?" She asked,giving Damien her Puppy Eyes Of Doom. He sighed and nodded. She jumped up and danced around. Damien watched her as she bounced around,an eyebrow raised. Shade was sitting next to him,also giving the teen girl a raised eyebrow. Damien sighed and got up,walking over to the tree right next to her tent and leaned against it,watching as Aiyanna ran around,Shade following a few feet behind. He closed his eyes,leaning his head against the tree. After a few minutes of not hearing his sisters delighted giggles,he cracked an eye open,smiling when he saw her curled up by the fire,Shade snuggled against her. He knew his Umbreon had a soft spot for Aiyanna. He stood up,grabbing a blanket from the tent,which she hardly ever used,and got out her fluffy blue blanket, placing it over the snoring teen and Moonlight pokemon. He grabbed a black one for him layed down on the other side of the fire,falling asleep

* * *

The next mourning,Damien got up an hour earlier then Aiyanna,and began making breakfast. Soon after sensing his master awake,Shade got up and stretched. He walked up next to Damien,looking at him with his yellow and black eyes. Damien patted him on the head lightly. Shade purred,rubbing his head into his hand. Damien chuckled. He turned,hearing a rustle from behind him. Aiyanna was just slipping into her tent,most likely to get changed. He got up and grabbed his bag,walking into thye woods to get changed

* * *

After getting changed into his travel outfit,which consisted of a red shirt,black jeans,boots and gloves and a long sleeveless coat,he walked back into the clearing,to see Aiyanna playing with Shade. She wore a blue wavy mini skirt,nee length white leggings,blue crop top,white leather half jacket,white fingerless gloves and white hightops and white socks,plus her blue and white goggles that rested atop her head. She also had a blue bandana tied sideways around her neck. She looked up and smiled at him. He gave his sister a smile back,and began to pack up

* * *

After about 10 minutes,they were packed up and ready to go. Damien was fiddling with his Pokedex,Shade walking next to him. He felt one of his pokeballs start to shake and with a bright red flash,a cute Pikachu was now sitting on his shoulder. He reached up and scratched the Mouse pokemon under the chin,making it let out a happy 'Cha'

"Hey there Zapper. Good to see youre feeling better" Aiyanna giggled,slowing down to walk next to her brother and his pokemon. Shade decided he wanted a free ride to,and jumped up onto Aiyannas head. Aiyanna grinned as she saw the town up ahead. She sqeaked and skipped ahead,Shade holding on to her goggles tightly. Damien sighed

"Aiyanna,sometimes I wonder where you get all that energy from" Aiyanna giggled,still a ways ahead,when she stopped dead. Damien blinked,coming to a stop beside the still girl. He looked at her face,which was usually lit up in a happy expression,was now serious. Her pupils had shrunk,becoming just tiny black dots in a sea of stormy blue. He knew that look

"Damien..." She whispered "Someones in that tree over there,watching us. And they are not friendly" He whipped around faster then the eye could see,shouting out a command

"SHADE! USE SHADOW BALL!" Shade jumped off Aiyannas head and shot the large ball of energy at the tree. Two figures jumped out,doing flips in midair. They wore grey and black ninja outfits.

"Um Bre! Bre breon!" Shade growled at them. Zapper jumped from Damiens shoulder,landing next to the dark pokemon,his cheeks crackling with electricity

"PIKA! Pika chua!" He growled. Damien stood infront of Aiyanna,who was now glaring at the figures. The ninjas looked at each other,pulling out a poke ball each. But their poke balls were strange looking. They were completely black. They tossed them into the air. Out came a Gengar and a Ninjask. Aiyanna shivered. Damien looked at her out of the corner of his eye

"Those Pokeballs...theres something wrong with them Damien..they have dark energy in them..." She whispered. He glared at them

"Who are you? and what do you want?" He asked calmly. The ninjas chuckled"Why should we tell you anything?" Damien narrowed his eyes.

"Ninjask,use Slash on the rodent!" Damien growled

"Dodge,then Discharge!" Zapper easily dodged,and then quickly attacked the Ninja pokemon. Ninjask fainted. The ninja growled

"Gengar! Spin and Use Shadow Ball!" The Gengar smirked,spining around shooting the Shadow Balls everywhere. Damien smirked

"Zapper! Shade! You know what to do!" The two pokemon smirked,standing on their hind legs. They started to do what looked like a dance with their eyes closed dodging every shadow ball. The ninja looked impressed

"Gengar! Melt into the shadows!" The Gengar stopped its attack,melting into the shadows. Zapper and Shade dropped back down to all fours,looking around,ther ears wiggling. Damien smirked wider

"Perfect" The ninjas stared at him in shock

"SHADE! ZAPPER! SPIN AND USE DARK PLUSE AND THUNDER BOLT!" He yelled. They used their attacks at the same time,creating a wave of dark lighting.

"Gengar!" The pokemon cried,falling out of a tree and fainting. The ninja smirked

"Seems we may have underestimated you,Damien Cruise" The ninjas said,recaling their pokemon and disappearing. Zapper cheered,dancing around. Shade just simply smiled. Aiyanna cheered,skipping over to dance with Zapper. Shade walked over to his trainer,looking at him with troubled yellow eyes. Damien sighed

"Damn,dont I ever catch a break?" He groaned,while Aiyanna laughed

* * *

They soon arrived at the Pokémon center,Damien having Nurse Joy do a Check Up on all his Pokémon,along with ordering a room. Just as he was about to call Aiyanna (who was playing with a wild Deerling) and head up to their room,a familiar voice stoped him

"Hey Cruise!" He turned,seeing Champion Lance and his Dragonite. He smirked,giving the red haired trainer and small wave

"Sup Lance. Thought you were gonna be here tomorrow?" He asked him. Lances cheery face fell,replaced with a serious look

"There has been some pretty bad stuff happening around here. A couple hours ago,a boy was walking around and was jumped. The people stole his starter,and beat him until he was black and blue all over. Hes in a coma now. People say they saw two figures dressed in grey and black ninja outfits flee the scene" Damiens eyes widened

"Aiyanna and I ran into two people dressed exactly like that on the way here. They attacked us. I beat them,of course,but the weirdest part? They knew my name" Lance looked even more troubled

"I don't think you ran into them by chance" Damien nodded

"Same here" Lance looked him in the eyes

"You need to keep youre guard up. They will probably be back,and a lot stronger" Damien sighed

"Maybe I should send Aiyanna home with you-"

"NO!" A female voice yelled. Lance and Damien turned to see a glaring Aiyanna

"I can take of myself! Im not a baby anymore,Damien!" She growled,hands on her hips. Damien stared at her sighed,reaching over and ruffling her hair

"Fine. Whatever" Aiyanna smiled wide and hugged her brother,who rolled his eyes. Lance chuckled. Aiyanna pulled away and yawned loudly. Lance smiled

"Looks like someones tired" He said,and Aiyanna nodded. Damien started to lead his pokemon and Aiyanna down the hallway,waving to Lance

"See you in the mourning" He called,disapearing around the corner. Lance smiled and walked down the other hall way to his room


End file.
